


Беспокойство

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, 文豪とアルケミスト | Bungou to Alchemist
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Implied Mephistopheles (Animamundi Dark Alchemist)/Nagai Kafuu (Bungou to Alchemist), Rare Pairings, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: Мефистофель спасает Кафу от смерти.
Relationships: Mephistopheles (Animamundi Dark Alchemist)/Nagai Kafuu (Bungou to Alchemist)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: тексты G-T





	Беспокойство

**Author's Note:**

> Мефистофель видит в Кафу очередное воплощение Люцифера.

— В твоей смерти виноват был бы я, и только, — произнёс Мефистофель, мрачной тенью нависнув над лежащим на больничной койке литератором. 

Запах лекарств с примесью трав, казалось, уже въелся в одежду демона, — так много времени он проводил здесь, ожидая, когда Кафу очнется. 

Когда Мефистофель узнал о том, что несносный литератор в одиночку отправился очищать книгу, он едва не ринулся за ним следом. Он желал быть рядом с господином, желал помочь — как желал всякий раз, каким бы не было очередное воплощение Люцифера. И все же он смог взять себя в руки и вместо того, чтобы рисковать, не имея представления о том, что его ждёт внутри оскверненной книги, он отправил других литераторов следом за ушедшим Кафу. 

Оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что Кафу не забыл взять с собой талисман. 

_ — Кто-нибудь, позовите Алхимика! — скомандовал Озаки, едва оказавшись в Библиотеке, сам с трудом держась на ногах, но вместе с Танидзаки держа бессознательное тело израненного Кафу.  _

_ Акутагава — единственный из них, кто почти не пострадал, и благодаря которому остальным литераторам удалось выбраться, — быстрым шагом покинул зал.  _

_ Он поймал Мори в коридоре и, передав просьбу о поиске Алхимика, привёл того к пострадавшим товарищам.  _

_ — Плохо дело, — Мори поджал губы и попросил положить Кафу на пол.  _

_ Он был бледным, и казалось, будто бы его кожа там, где не было ран, истончилась настолько, что стала буквально прозрачной. — Мне понадобится много чернил, если мы хотим привести его в чувства.  _

_ — Мы хотим. Скажи, сколько нужно приготовить, — раздался от дверей голос Мефистофеля. — Я помогу перенести его.  _

_ То, что у Алхимика с Кафу отношения ближе, чем с другими литераторами, замечали многие. Но мало ли что могло их связывать? О личности Алхимика все ещё ходили лишь слухи — он попросту однажды появился в Императорской Библиотеке и, используя одному ему понятную магию, стал призывать в мир литераторов — отпечатки авторов, оставленные на страницах книг.  _

_ Говорили, что Кафу был одним из первых, кого призвали для защиты произведений.  _

_ Но что бы между ними не происходило, все знали — Алхимик подарил Кафу камень, по слухам способный если не возвращать к жизни, то как минимум не давать умереть. И судя по ранениям литератора и тому, что он до сих пор не истаял, слухи о возможностях этого камня были хотя бы в половину правдивы.  _

_ «Чем больше, тем лучше», — так Алхимику сказал Мори, и Мефистофель заперся в лаборатории, поручив Заведующему заниматься отправлением литераторов на очистку оскверненных книг. _

_ «Случится чудо, если у вас все получится», — промурлыкал Кот, — «вы можете быть сколь угодно сильны, но спасти от смерти…под силу ли вам?» _

Как долго Мефистофель покидал свой кабинет только за тем, чтобы проведать Кафу и принести очередную партию чернил и эликсиров собственного приготовления? Он сам не считал, ожидая, когда же несносный литератор придет в сознание не на считанные минуты.

Когда долгожданный момент настал, Мефистофель мог только облегченно вздохнуть и отчитать Кафу за безрассудство. То, которое отчего-то было присуще каждому воплощению бессмертной души Люцифера.

— Это было самоубийство. Хвала Небесам, что ты выжил, — ядовито прошипел Мефистофель, когда Кафу смог встать с постели и уговорил Алхимика на прогулку по парку около Императорской Библиотеки.

— Если ты стал Небесами, то действительно хвала им, — парировал, улыбаясь, Кафу. — Но, кажется, ты рассказывал о том, что ты — существо иного порядка. Или я не прав?

— Что не отменяет того факта, что ты мог умереть.

— И ты считал бы себя виноватым, я помню. Но почему?

— Потому что как Алхимик я против бессмысленных и глупых жертв.

— А как эрцгерцог Ада?

— Потому что я не хотел бы потерять тебя.

  
  



End file.
